Kikaider and the Crystal Gems
by Riderboy123
Summary: What if Rose Quartz married Dr Kohmyoji when the professor was creating Kikaider? And what if Jiro's conscience circuit was really two fused gem shards? Join Kikaider as he becomes the newest member of the Crystal Gems in order to develop both his android powers and his gem powers!


(We open on a dark laboratory; which is lit up from time to time with light, it then cuts to an old man working at the machines. This is Professor Kohmyoji; a scientist and robotics expert, he looks at the tube, which houses a half red and half blue Android.)

Dr Kohmyoji: Come on! Come on! (He taps on different buttons and pulls different levers.) Come on Jiro; wake up! Do it for me and for Rose!

(There are footsteps and four females appear from the shadows; Kohmyoji turns to see them, the tall thin one suddenly speaks up.)

?: They're coming...

Dr Kohmyoji: Ah...I should have known that Dr Gill would come for me after he found out my plans, no doubt that _she_ told him where my laboratory was.

?: How is he?

(Kohmyoji turns to the tube and shakes his head.)

?: Den? Is everything alright?

Dr Kohmyoji: I'm sorry Rose...He's not ready.

Rose: What? How is that possible?

Dr Kohmyoji: Unfortunately; his conscience circuit is imcomplete, I'm sorry! I just couldn't finished it in time! I tried to finish it on time, I swear!

(As she looks at him, Rose Quartz nods and smiles.)

Rose: I understand; but we remember our back plan...

Dr Kohmyoji: Yes; we had planned this for a long time now.

(He turns to the three others.)

Dr Kohmyoji: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl...take care of Jiro for me and for Rose; he is capable of many things. (He turns back to the tube.) I wish for him to discover his true powers on his own.

Garnet: We will...

Amethyst: You bet we will!

Pearl: Of course we will professor...

(They all turn and the three gems draw their weapons; they fly towards the screen.)

Crystal Gems: For the peace of the Earth!

(We then transition to Japan, a few years later; it shows us our dark room and a figure sitting at a desk with a single lamp to light his view. This is Jiro; who has finally be activated and had finally defeated the evil DARK organisation a year before. He is studying his own blueprints, when he notices something interesting on the blueprints of his Conscience Circuit.)

Jiro: Is that...a crack in my circuit? How is that possible?

(He reads the information box that is attached to the drawing of his conscience circuit; it reads: "Conscience Circuit is half complete; but our trip to the Kindergarten was a dangerous one, I am afraid that she will find her broken machines and us in process. Because of this; I had to use a different gem shard to complete the circuit, I will have to complete the conscience circuit at a later time.")

Jiro: Gem Shards? Kindergarten? What is all this?!

(Suddenly; there is a flash of white light that throws Jiro off the chair, he lands on the floor and shields his eyes with his arm when he hears singing.)

? (Singing):

 _We...are the Crystal Gems..._

 _We'll always save the day..._

 _And if you think we can't..._

 _We'll always find a way!_

 _That's why the people of this world..._

 _Believe in..._

 _Garnet!_

 _Amethyst!_

 _And Pearl..._

(The light suddenly fades and Jiro sees three women standing there; the tall red one suddenly notices him and points in his direction, the one in the light blue outfit gasps at the sight of him.)

?: I can't believe it's him...After all this time...

Jiro: W...Who are you?! What do you want from me?!

(The short purple walks up to him and inspects him; she ruffles his hair and looks at his clothes.)

?: Black hair...blue jacket...Old fashioned guitar...yep; it's him alright.

(Jiro slowly gets to his feet and looks at them; they look back at him in curiosity, they are all silent as they just stare at each other from their sides of the room as the purple one walks back to her companions.)

Garnet: How did he activate by himself?

Jiro: Who are you three?

(The one in the light blue steps forward; causing Jiro to take a step back.)

?: Allow us to introduce ourselves; I'm Pearl...(She points to the tall red one.) That's Garnet and (She points to the purple one.) that's Amethyst; do you recognise us Jiro?

Jiro: W...What?! H...How do you know my name?!

Amethyst: It's easy; we knew your mother!

Jiro: I had a mother?! Who was she?

(The android watches as Pearl steps forward and smiles.)

Pearl: Yes; her name was Rose Quartz and she was a gem like us...like you.

Jiro: I'm a what?!

Garnet: A gem; allow us to explain in more detail...we are a group known as the Crystal Gems and your mother was our leader.

Jiro: I thought I was just an Android...

Amethyst: Of course not silly, you're clearly more than that!

Pearl: Amethyst; let me do the talking, it seems that Jiro is confused.

Garnet: But we'll have to explain all of this in time...

Jiro: Explain? Explain what? (He grabs the blueprints of his conscience circuit.) What's the Kindergarten? What are Gem Shards? And who's the person that my creator mentioned?

Pearl: (She wags a finger.) Now, now Jiro; we'll explain all of this as we go along. (She holds out her hand.) Come with us Jiro...and we'll explain everything as we train you.

Jiro: T...Train me? Train me for what?!

Garnet: We'll train you to use your gem powers and to develop your existing Android powers.

Amethyst: (As she looks at Pearl's outstretched hand.) So...are you in?

(There is a moment of silence; then Jiro nods and takes Pearl's hand.)

Jiro: Alright; I'm in...

Pearl: Great; welcome to the Crystal Gems Kikaider!

(Jiro suddenly looks at her in shock.)

Garnet: Is there something wrong?

(The android shakes his head and stands on the strange warp pad that had formed on the ground when Pearl had asked him to come with them.)

Pearl: Are you ok?

Jiro: I'm fine; let's do this then...

Pearl: That's the spirit! Next stop; your new home!

(The warp pad suddenly activates and they are teleported to a beachside home; Jiro steps off the pad and walks to the window.)

Jiro: W...Where are we?

Garnet: Our home on the Tokyo coast; this is also our headquarters.

Amethyst: We defend the Earth from here!

(Jiro walks over to the sofa and looks at all three of the gems; they sit down beside him and look back at him in curiosity.)

Pearl: Well?

Amethyst: Do you like it?

Jiro: (He continues to look around.) Yeah; I think I'm going to like it here.

Pearl (Happily): Great! Now then...onto business.

Garnet: Agreed.

Jiro: Business? What business? (He stands up again.) You still haven't answered my questions yet!

Pearl: We have to find an escape Gem Monster!

Amethyst: Yeah; all your questions can wait until later.

Garnet: Yes; but it could be anywhere...

(Suddenly; the ground shakes and Jiro runs to the window, he turns to them.)

Jiro: How about looking outside first?

Amethyst: What?!

(They all run to the window and see the monster outside; Jiro looks at Pearl.)

Jiro: What is that thing?!

Garnet: THAT is a Gem Monster...

Jiro: A what?!

Pearl: A Gem Monster is corrupted gem that has lost it's sanity...and we have to stop.

(The three gems run outside of the house and jump over the wooden railing, Jiro follows and stands beside them as they confront the monster; they draw their weapons and Jiro dons an attack stance as the monster roars at them.)

Garnet: Jiro...

Pearl: It's time you show us your powers!

(Jiro smiles as this idea.)

Amethyst: Well?

Jiro: Let's do this!

Garnet: (She smiles) Go ahead Jiro; we're not stopping you.

(He crosses his arms and they hit the switches installed in his shoulders.)

Jiro: SWITCH ON!

(Electricity surges from Jiro's body in a wild tornado; as the Crystal Gems watch him, his skin begins to change into a robotic form; with one half a red colour and one half a blue colour, he throws his arms up in the air and the electricity disperses.)

Pearl: I can't believe it...

Garnet: Astonishing...

Amethyst: That is so cool!

(Kikaider turns to them and smiles; he then turns back to the Gem Monster and clenches his fist.)

Pearl: Well; what now?

Kikaider: We take this thing down! (He throws his arm forward.) Crystal Gems; let's kick some tail!

(They all run at the monster; it brings it's fist down, causing them to spread out. Garnet punches it in the side with her gauntlets, Pearl slices at it's head with her sword and Amethyst uses her whip at it's back; this makes the monster much weaker.)

Garnet: Jiro; it's your turn!

Kikaider: I'm on it!

Amethyst: Go Kikaider!

(The Android Hero throws himself at the monster and executes his finisher move as his arms surge with electricity.)

Kikaider: DENJI...END!

Pearl: So that's the legendary "Denji End" move we've been hearing about...

(The attack makes contact with the monster and his arms go deep into the monster; it causes the monster to roar in pain, it then explodes and covers the beach in a slimy, pinkish ooze.)

Jiro (As he cleans his jacket of the pink ooze): Well that was really something!

Pearl: Yes; it really was something!

Garnet: It looks like you had a good time...

Jiro: (He looks at her) You bet I did!

Amethyst: It's great to have you on the team; Jiro, I bet that you would make Rose very proud.

(He looks out at the ocean and smiles; the Crystal Gems join him.)

Jiro: It seems like I'm going to enjoy this... (He throws his fist up in the air.) I finally join the Crystal Gems; for the peace of the Earth!

All: For the peace of the Earth!


End file.
